Manos al aire
by myriammar
Summary: A veces en el amor llega un momento en donde tenemos que poner las manos al aire. Songfic, cancion de Nelly Furtado. El plot es el unico que me pertenece, los personajes son propriedades de JK Rowling.


Ya llevaban horas discutiendo y la verdad sentía que ya no podía más.

"Siempre es lo de siempre Hermione, trabajo y siempre trabajo. Pero te señalo que yo también trabajo. Pero por lo menos encuentro tiempo para estar con mi novia. Esto no es tu caso. No tienes tiempo para mí, parece que somos extraños cuando nos encontramos estos últimos días. Siempre llevas uno de esos libros contigo, siempre teniendo la nariz metida en uno de esos tomos." - Draco ya no podía mas, una vez mas Hermione había cancelado una cita con el. Por eso estaba en el departamento de su novia, contándole sus cuatro verdades. Por dios, era un chavo atractivo, miles de mujeres se sentirían afortunadas de tenerle como novio. Y su propia novia le hacia a un lado por causa de un libro.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando a su novio anonadada. No podía creer que precisamente él le estaba reprochando querer estudiar para tener el trabajo de sus sueños y una buena situación. Claro él no sabia lo que era, si el siempre lo ha tenido todo sin aprender el valor de las cosas.

**Tú, que pierdes el control  
Hablando en alta voz  
Hieres mi corazón  
Yo, tratando de escuchar  
No me puedo explicar  
Qué extraña sensación.**

"¡Oh perdóname señor por preocuparme por mi futuro. Perdóname si yo no tengo tanto tiempo para desperdiciar como usted para ir de parrandera!"- Gritó la chica fuera de si.

"¡No seas tan condensante! Si sabes muy bien que yo no voy de parrandera tantas veces, y para tu información querida, ¡eso significa tener vida social!"

Draco se acercó a la castaña y le tomó por la barbilla alzando su rostro ligeramente. Fijó sus ojos grises en los de la chica. Esos ojos color miel que lo volvían loco, esas chispas que tenia en los ojos cuando estaba enojada se podían destacar, cuánto la amaba. Pero en esos momentos no la podía soportar. Ella y sus ausencias constantes.

"Acaso estas queriendo decir que no tengo vida social. ¿Pero esto a ti jamás te molestó hasta ahora o si?"- Dijo Hermione mirando los ojos grises de su novio.

La verdad es que cuando se volvieron a ver después de la guerra, ella estudiaba en la universidad y el trabajando en los negocios de la familia. El hecho de que la castaña no era una fanática de las fiestas, no era un problema para el rubio. Así podían pasar unas agradables noches en su departamento o el de la chica, dependía. A veces iban al restaurante, al cine, siempre lugares a donde podían hablar sin tener que gritar. Draco amaba este lado de ella, su novia prefería la sencillez, una conversión en un lugar intimo en vez de una noche en un antro. Uno de sus lugares favoritos para sus salidas nocturnas era el cine. A su novia le entretenía más su novio que estaba sentado a su lado que la película. Por eso nunca se acordaban de la película ni de que trataba, porque la pasaban besándose como dos adolescentes. Como le gustaría que vayan de nuevo al cine una de esas tardes.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver mujer! Lo que te pido es que encuentres más tiempo para mí, para vernos. ¡ Acaso te pido mucho!" – Es que no se podía hablar con esta mujer o estaba completamente estúpida o más bien le gustaba sacarle de quicios. Draco pensó que era más bien el segundo, una de esas le iba a volver loco de remate. Solo le quedaría ingresar San Mungo y pedirles que le dieran una habitación.

"Draco cuando nos conocimos sabias muy bien que mis estudios involucraban mucho trabajo y atención. Todavía me queda un año para terminar la carrera y si quiero un buen puesto, necesito dedicarme a mis estudios. Yo no veo porque te molesta tanto hasta ahora lo manejamos muy bien."- Hermione no entendía a que venia esta escena y no le gustaba que le hicieran una escena. Estaba cansada había tenido ochos horas de clase hoy y todavía tenia unas obras que leer.

Draco no soportaba mas esta conversación, se hacia la tonta y a él no le agradaba para nada.

" ¡Lo que pasa señorita es que llevo una semana queriendo decirte algo y tu nunca tienes tiempo, que va, para que te lo cuento!. Siempre te duermes antes que te diga cualquier cosa si decido llevar una conversación contigo cuando nos vamos a dormir"

**Tú no me quieres entender  
Y me mandas a callar diciéndome  
No me debo sorprender  
Porque así es la realidad  
De nuestro amor**

"Draco trata de entenderme por favor no es que prefiera a mis libros como tu dices mas que a ti. Solo es que estos días tenemos muchas horas de clase pero te prometo que solo es por un tiempo amor"

Hermione se levantó, con esto se encontró pegada al cuerpo del rubio. Le dedico una mirada suplicante, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la entienda. Llevo sus manos al pecho de su novio y las puso a sus costados para acariciarlo. Se puso de puntillas para besar su cuello, lo besó lánguidamente sin dejar de acariciar sus costados. De repente el rubio la tomó por los ante brazos para alzarla, automáticamente la castaña lo rodo con las piernas.

"¿Juegas sucio princesa, lo sabias?"- Le preguntó el rubio, dándole un besito en la nariz.

"Yo para nada, no sé de que me estas hablando"- Contestó la castaña con tono burlón, le dio un leve beso en los labios y siguió- "Te prometo que este fin de semanas estoy toda tuya, tienes la exclusividad en mi agenda"- se rió ante la cara que hacia Draco ante tal declaración.

"Por fin me das mi lugar en tu "agenda" me siento muy halagado"- le dijo con tono mordaz, dejándola caer sobre la cama. No fue brusco pero sin embargo ese gesto dejó pasmada a la castaña que no se esperaba este tipo de reacción.

De pura frustración ella tomó una almohada y la tiró en dirección del rubio. Es que no se podía con el, que era lo que quería de ella. Cuando le daba tiempo no estaba contento y cuando no estaba peor. El rubio se sorprendió ante tal actitud infantil tomó la almohada y la lanzo detrás de el. Así su novia no encontraría otra arma para agredirle. Pero el no contó con la segunda almohada que le lanzó ella en la cara.

" ¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo Draco, no te entiendo. Cuando te doy tiempo, te enojas y cuando no, haces un berrinche. Dime como te entiendo, porque sinceramente no lo consigo!"- le gritó.

" ¡Eso es tu problema no entiendes Hermione, no entiendes que no tengo porque pedirte que pongas un poco de tu parte en esta relación, te tiene que nacer, no que sea yo el que lo diga!"- le grito a su vez.

" ¡Estas insinuando que me vale gordo esta relación Draco, que no pongo de mi parte lo suficiente, que eres tu el único que hace un esfuerzo. Pero si me acuerdo eres tu el que encuentra siempre una excusa para no salir con mis amigos, yo si me aguanto a tu estúpida amiga de Pansy y otros bobos amigos tuyos!" Se puso de pie para verle mejor la cara.

"¡Con mis amigos no te metas, vale!" Draco pasó una de sus manos en su cabello, para reflexionar mejor. Pero ya estaba harto de tanto discutir. "Sabes que mejor me voy a mi casa y no te vuelvo a molestar con mis berrinches" dijo el con cansancio en la voz. Antes de que pudiera responder la castaña Draco la interrumpió "¡Sabes que mejor lo hacemos a un lado y ya! Creo que los dos necesitamos un descanso" Con esto se desapareció del lugar como si nada.

**Y yo  
No tengo armas para enfrentarte  
Pongo mis manos, ****manos al aire****  
Sólo me importa amarte  
En cuerpo y alma como era ayer**

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su cama y trató de recordar en que momento todo se vino abajo. Como de derecho empresarial la discusión tomó este giro. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre las leyes empresariales cuando su novio llegó. Bueno estaba un poco enojado cuando vino pero de ahí a irse así y gritarse de esta manera no había sentido. Es cierto que no tenía mucho tiempo pero ni siguiera tenia tiempo para si misma. Las clases se hacían cada ves mas pesadas, con unas lecturas soporíficas, cortesía de unos profesores que ni siquiera podían hacer que sus matriculas parezcan atractivas, aunque sus vidas dependieran de esto. Ahora Draco le gritaba como si ella fuera una niña caprichosa. Habían discutido mucho estos últimos días y siempre acababan gritándose, Hermione ya no sabia como arreglar esto, Draco estaba tan inflexible. Siempre tenia que tener la razón y ella la mala de la historia, pero ya no. Se había acabado, si quería enfadarse pues haya el, ella no lo iba buscar. Con esta resolución, retomó su lectura sobre las leyes empresariales.

* * *

**Tú que perdiste el control  
Te dejaste llevar  
Por la inseguridad  
Yo que te he visto crecer  
Me puedo imaginar  
Que todo cambiará**

Ya había pasado una semana y las cosas estaban igual. Draco estaba en su oficina, ya era de noche pero le daba igual. Su novia no lo estaba esperando y el no tenia ningún planes de aparecerse por su casa. Lo único que hacían era gritarse. Se acordó de la cita que tuvo con Hermione en un café y lo único que habían logrado era hacerse echar por el gerente. Les había dicho que no era un lugar para discutir sino conversar y si no lo podían hacer ellos tenían que largarse. Hermione se enojo y arrojó su café al gerente, este no muy feliz que digamos comenzó a insultarla y Draco por su falta de respeto le insultó y lo golpeó en la cara. Por poco acababan en la comisaria pero un amigo del padre de Hermione que trabajaba en la policía hablo con el gerente y tomó la responsabilidad. Le dijo que los conocía muy bien y de no hacerlos caso, y que sus colegas lo sabrán compensar por ese problema. El gerente refunfuñando les dejó ir. Hermione ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y se fue para sus clases, el para su oficina.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no oyó el teléfono. Preguntándose quien podía llamar a esta hora contestó perplejo.

"Buenas tardes amigo, si soy yo tu mejor amigo Blaise y yo sé que te extrañé mucho por eso no me hablase toda esta semana."

"Que quieres Blaise, no estoy de humor para tus chistes"- dijo mal humorado el rubio.

"Pues quiero que te vengas con nosotros al Mercury esta noche con nosotros, Pansy también irá, es que hace un tiempo que no sabemos de ti. Pansy esta preocupada y además no quiere hablar de su ultimo viaje."

¿Dime acaso me puedo salvar de esta?- Draco sabia que no podía pero no costaba nada preguntar.

"No amigo, te esperamos a las 9, tienes entonces 30 minutos para alcanzarnos, te vemos pronto"

Draco colgó el teléfono y se levanto para tomar su saco. Echo un ultimo vistazo a su despacho, sobre este había una foto de el y su novia. Si todavía la odia llamar así. Estaban sentados en un banco de la universidad de Hermione. Los dos estaban abrazados mirando en dirección de Luna quien había sacado la foto. No se veía el banco sino solo ellos abrazándose. Luna estaba en la misma universidad de Hermione siguiendo el mismo curso. Sacudió la cabeza, para deshacerse de estos pensamientos y se desapareció.

* * *

"No puedo creer que me convenciste Luna"- Hermione estaba en compañía de Luna, Ron, Harry y Ginny en una mesa en el Mercury. Luna le había dicho que necesitaban relajarse y que las leyes no iban a cambiar si salían una noche. A regañadientes la castaña aceptó. Eso explicaba su presencia y porque a pesar de un gran dolor de cabeza estaba bebiendo con sus amigos.

"Pues yo no, ya Hermione necesitas salir un poquito mas encontrar tiempo para ti."

Era la segunda persona que le decía esto. La verdad es que necesita encontrar más tiempo para ella. Quizás Draco tuvo razón. Se volteó y decidió tomar un poco de aire, se disculpó y se fue hacia la terraza del club. Se apoyó en la baranda con su vaso en su mano derecha. Llevaba un vestido rojo, con tacones rojos también, su pelo suelto. Había una ligera brisa y esto le permitió relajarse y pensar las cosas. No había visto a Draco desde la famosa cita en el café. ¿Como estaría el, acaso la extrañaba? Una voz interrumpió sus cuestionamientos y ella casi suelta su copa de la sorpresa.

"A ti no te gustan estos lugares y mira nada mas a donde te encuentro" – se rió por la ironía.

"¿Créeme que no es por gusto, que haces tu aquí?"- preguntó ella volteándose para verlo a la cara. Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro con una camisa blanca que se la había regalado y unos mocasines negros. Si no estaba enojada con el, hacia tiempo que se habría lanzado a sus brazos para comérselo a besos, pero tenia que guardar la calma. El le debía disculpas primero.

"Blaise me invito además Pansy acaba de regresar de uno de sus viajes, ya te imaginaras lo que me espera ahí adentro."- le dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno por lo menos me salvé de esta" susurró la castaña.

"Como lo puedo ver tus amigos si consiguen que dejes los libros por una noche y yo no, ¿esto demuestra lo importante que era para ti no?"- Al momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Draco supo que no había sido sensato.

"Eres, eres importante para mi Draco, tiempo presente no pasado. ¿Y que coños me estas diciendo, estas loco o que?" Hermione no podía creer sus oídos como pudo decir una cosa así.

**Hoy aunque todo siga igual  
Y me mandes a callar diciéndome  
Que tienes que dominar  
O será el final  
Y yo no puedo así**

"Tienes razón me volví loco, quien no se volvería loco contigo. No se como hacerte reaccionar, ni siquiera entiendo porque discutimos tanto. Ya me voy tuve bastante ya no quiero luchar contigo, ya me cansé. Si quieres pelear no será conmigo. Perdóname por lo que te dije, me pasé." – Se volteo para salir pero antes de irse siguió- "Que pases una buena noche" y se fue.

Empezó a llover pero a Hermione no le importaba. Draco la había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Quería decirle porque era importante para ella y que nunca dejó de serlo. Pero el siempre se iba antes de solucionar las cosas. Ya estaba cansada de pelear con el, era estúpido si ella lo amaba a pesar de maldito carácter. Lo había extrañado pero su orgullo le impedía decirle tal cosa. Siempre el orgullo de por medio pero el también tenia el suyo.

Llevo muchos minutos pensando, empapada por la lluvia cuando Luna la alcanzo.

"¡Hermione que haces te vas a enfermar si sigues bajo esta lluvia!"- Luna la llevó al interior.

Hermione miro a Luna y le sonrió.

"Perdón amiga pero me voy, tengo otros planes"- abrazó a Luna y se desapareció a casa de Draco.

* * *

**Y yo  
No tengo armas para enfrentarte  
Pongo mis manos, manos al aire  
Sólo me importa amarte  
En cuerpo y alma como era ayer**

"¿Draco estas ahí?" Gritó la castaña.

"Estoy detrás de ti" – Estaba sentado sobre el sofá en la sala de estar con la ropa que llevaba en el club- "Pero porque estas todo mojada"- Sorprendido de verla así no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Mira Draco ya, ya basta de discusiones. Pongo mis manos al aire. Ya no quiero afrontarte"- le dijo la castaña cansada de tanto pleito. Draco le tendió una mano, la castaña la tomo y se fue a sentar en su regazo. "Lo siento por todo, o tampoco yo tampoco quiero pelear, solo quiero estar contigo. Ahora podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos porque te vienes a vivir conmigo. Ya es tiempo no crees."- le susurró en el cuello. Draco la abrazo muy fuerte y la besó en la frente.

"Te amo ratona"

"Y yo a ti hurroncito"


End file.
